The Best Prank Ever !
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: It's a game of who's who. When Cat start's acting like Jade and Jade start's acting like Cat .  Cade
1. Chapter 1

The best Prank Ever

It's a game of who's who. When Cat start's acting like Jade and Jade start's acting like Cat .

**Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious CADE ROCK'S**

" Hehehe I have this idea Jade it'll be ton's of Fun, wanna hear it huh do yeah it's the best idea in history" said Cat as she looked at Jade. Jade rolled her eye's at the red head and smiled.

" Sure shot tell me this great idea" said Jade as she shook her head at her best friend's happy face.

" Let's pull a prank on everyone at school" said Cat as she jumped up and down clapping her hand's. Jade smirked , she liked the idea.

" What kind of Prank Kitty Cat" said Jade as she thought of way's for a prank herself. Cat smiled when Jade used her pet nickname she was really happy.

" It's a prank and a bet you see. The prank I'll act like you and you'll act like me for a month and the bet part is I bet you can't act like me longer then two week's " said Cat as she grinned. She knew how to push the right button when it came to Jade. She was hoping Jade would fall for the little trap.

" Oh, the prank and the bet is SO ON . So what does the winner get and by winner I mean me " said Jade as she raised her eyebrow. She loved Cat's idea this would be so much fun . She was thinking of that stupid airhead Vega who stole her boyfriend from her five week's ago.

" Hmm, well what do you want if you win" asked Cat as she frowned. She didn't think of what the winner should get but it was a bet so it made sense that the winner won something right.

" I want you to go out on a date with me a real date." said Jade as she looked at away to hide her blushing face. She was crushing on her crazy sometimes airhead like best friend.

" Okay and if I win I want you to shave Rex's and Robbie's head." said Cat as she giggled thinking of the two baled.

" I'll do that now. But you do understand What I'm asking you right." asked Jade as she looked at the redhead. She was wondering if Cat was listening to her or she was lost in Cat land where nothing make's sense and every thing is not what it seems.

" Yes, you want me to go out on a real date with you" said Cat as she looked at Jade with a serious look on her face. She never been so serous in her life she would gladly take Jade out on a date and show her she should have been with her instead of Beck.

" Okay, I'm just making sure. So when does this start" asked Jade as she looked at her nail's thinking of way's to be Cat.

" Tomorrow , I should get going I need to go shopping to pick up clothes if I'm going to act like you and Maybe dye my hair or something." said Cat as she frowned thinking she didn't want to change her red hair she loved it. It was the same color of Red velvet cake but it tasted like hair.

" No don't Dye you hair I like it that way but I'll go with you to go shopping. I mean if your going to be me You'll need my help picking out clothes and I need your help pick clothes out that you would pick." said Jade as she smiled at Cat.

" Hehehe, I got a better idea I'll buy your clothes and you'll buy mine" said Cat as she smirked a very Jade like smirk. Jade raised her eyebrow if the bet / prank wasn't so tempting she would jump Cat now, who knew her evil smirk was so HOT.

" Fine, I'm going to have fun with this." said Jade as she picked up her car key's . Both girl's left the West home and head towards the Mall.

**Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious CADE ROCK'S**

OMG not a Wizard's of waverly place story ! Wow oh well hope you like my idea hehehe got plan's for this one poor Tori and Beck there in for a big surprise when they see the new CAT AND JADE


	2. Chapter 2

The best Prank Ever

It's a game of who's who. When Cat start's acting like Jade and Jade start's acting like Cat .

**Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious CADE ROCK'S**

_Cat's POV_

_I love my idea, I can't wait to see Jade in bright color's and acting like ME. When I came up with this idea I was watching Freaky Friday . Then it hit me like a spoon to pudding with red velvet cake pieces. Did you know red velvet cake is the best thing in the whole wide world even Jade like red velvet cake but she won't tell you , she'll only tell me. She tells me everything that no one else can know. I'm like a voult when it come's to secret's they come in but don't go out. But that doesn't matter now, I wonder who will react more to the change Tori Beck, Robbie, Andre or Rex? What was I talking about , …. Oh yeah Pudding with Red velvet cake is so yummy! OH , look at how cute the puppy is"_

**Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious Victorious CADE ROCK'S**

Next Pov Jade's that's if I get any review's asking for more. And do tell me if you think I channel Cat for her Pov ?


End file.
